Pachyrhinosaurus
General Statistics *Name: canadensis *Name Meaning: Thick-Nosed Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6-8 meters (20-26 feet) *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Centrosaurinae --> Pachyrhinosaurini *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Place Found: Alberta Canada, Alaska USA *Describer: Sternberg, 1950 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 720 **Rock/Scissors: 465 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Rock-Rock Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 究極の角竜 **English: The Ultimate Horned Lizard **Taiwanese: 極致的角龍 *Card Rarity: Silver Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 004-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (004-竜) **4th Edition (005-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (006-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (007-竜; Tie Type) **2007 1st Edition (005-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (005-竜; Counter Type) **2007 2nd Edition (007-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **Non-sale Warriors of Thunder **2007 3rd Edition (007-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition (006-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (005-竜; Counter Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (005-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale North American Egg (EGG-011-竜) **Kakushin 1st Edition (007-竜; Rock-Rock Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Blue Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-018-竜) *English **1st Edition (New; Dino-09) **2nd Edition (005-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (006-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (007-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (009-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (005-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (007-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (007-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (005-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 龍-09) **2nd Edition (005-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (006-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (007-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (009-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (005-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (007-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (007-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (005-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg PachyrhinoJap3rd.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Pachyrhinosaurus Card 4.png|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) PachyrhinoJap20071st.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Pachyrhinosaurus Card 8.png|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Pachyrhinosaurus Card 6.png|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Pachyrhinosaurus Card 5.png|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) PachyrhinoJap20074thback.jpg|Backflip of Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Pachyrhinosaurus.gif|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Pachyrhino.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Pachyrhinosaurus Card 3.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) PachyrhinoS21st (1).JPG|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) PachyrhinoS21st (2).JPG|Backflip of Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (English S2 1st Edition) PachyrhinoS22nd.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) PachyrhinoS22ndback.jpg|Backflip of Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) PachyrhinoTai2008.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: Ancient Persia, 757 *Appearance: Desert Heat *Dinosaurs Defeated: Ace (through Anhanguera) *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Pachyrhinosaurus *Other: Not counting Maximus, it was the last new Lightning Dinosaur to appear in the anime. Move Cards ;Anhanguera Dive :Pachyrhinosaurus summons Anhanguera, who divebombs its opponent! TCG Stats Pachyrhinosaurus (DKCG) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-028/160 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Pachyrhinosaurus *Abilities: ;Shield :If you have 2 other Lightning Dinosaurs in play when this Dinosaur loses a battle, you lose 1 less Life Point from that battle. Snow-Peak Pachyrhinosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKBD-017/100, DKBD-094/100 *Card Rarity: Common, Colossal Rare *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Shock :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move and wins the battle, your opponent can't Dino Slash any more Dinosaurs this turn. Pachyrhinosaurus-Snow-Peak TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Snow-Peak Pachyrhinosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Grazing Pachyrhinosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-017/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Barrier :While you have a Dinosaur with "Chomp" in its name in play, neither player can Dino Slash level 6 or higher Dinosaurs. Pachyrhinosaurus (SAS) *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-017/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Kaku 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Stun :During your turn, you can discard 1 card. If your do, choose a Dinosaur your opponent has in play: it loses all of its abilities until the end of your turn. You can only use this ability once per turn. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Pachyrhinosaurus was summoned by Foolscap in Ancient Persia during Desert Heat to attack the D-Team when he thought they had the Red Cosmos Stone. It quickly knocked Chomp away, and when Ace was summoned, it fought in its Spectral Armor form against him. He then used Anhanguera Dive, summoning Anhanguera to defeat Ace. However, Paris was then summoned and she and Chomp used their DinoTector forms to battle them both. Paris countered the Move with Green Impulse, summoning Tupuxuara, who grabbed and dragged Anhanguera against the ground to defeat it. Its card was presumably reclaimed by Zoe. Chomp then used Ultimate Thunder to defeat Pachyrhinosaurus, destroying its Spectral Armor. Its card was reclaimed by Max. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 太く力強い角を鼻先に持つ草食恐竜だ。えりかざりにはいろいろな形の角がある。 **English: A herbivore with a stocky, strong horn on its nose. It can have very differently-shaped spikes on its neck frill. **Taiwanese: 鼻尖長著粗壯且強而有力的角的草食恐龍，在領飾部分有著各種形狀的角。 *It is the first Silver rarity Lightning Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Styracosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Edmontonia, Corythosaurus, Camarasaurus, and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg card. *Along with Pentaceratops, Monoclonius, Arrhinoceratops, Brachyceratops, and Chasmosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Warriors of Thunder card. *Along with Ampelosaurus, Altirhinus, Jobaria, Deltadromeus, Allosaurus, Brachylophosaurus, Irritator, Gorgosaurus, and Talarurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Blue Egg card. *Despite being portrayed with a large, sharp, bony protrusion on its nose, in reality, Pachyrhinosaurus would only have had a flat, maybe rough, slightly raised bony pad (as seen in the skeleton image in the Gallery below). **This may be due to many Lightning Moves requiring large, pointed horns to use, which Pachyrhinosaurus didn't have. However, Achelousaurus, a related ceratopsian without a nose horn, wasn't changed. **Another possibility is that it followed the theory that Pachyrhinosaurus had a horn made of keratin, like a rhino’s horn, which wouldn't be present in a fossil. However, as mentioned above, Achelousaurus wasn't given a similar nose horn. *It is one of the most briefly-appearing anime dinosaurs of all, with both dinosaur and card appearing for an approximate total combined 35 seconds onscreen. This is approximately equal with Lanzhousaurus and ever so slightly more than Piatnitzkysaurus. *When its card floats down after being defeated, it is Yangchuanosaurus' card, but it's Pachyrhinosaurus' when Max catches it. This is likely because they had recycled the animation from Yang's episode and forgot to change all of it. *Unlike every other non-main dinosaur in the TCG, Pachyrhinosaurus has 2 completely different versions of its regular TCG card with different abilities (not counting those in the Figure Set). One is in the original Base Set (DKCG), and the other is in the Spectral Armor Shock deck (SAS). Why the plain Pachyrhinosaurus was reused instead of simply adding another word to its name to create a "new" dinosaur card as had been standard in the TCG for some time is unknown. *The fight between Ace and the Pachyrhinosaurus could be a reverence to the 2000 live action/ animated film Dinosaur, in which a Pachyrhinosaurus was killed by a Carnotaurus. In this case, however, the fight had the opposite result, but only because of the Anhanguera. Gallery Pachyrhino1.png|Pachyrhinosaurus after being summoned by Foolscap pachyrhch.PNG|Pachyrhinosaurus charging Chomp pachyrh.PNG|Pachyrhinosaurus hitting Chomp Pachyrhino nagoya.gif|Pachyrhinosaurus from NagoyaTV 4979750750250.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus figure $_1.JPG|Pachyrhinosaurus mini-figure Thunder Bazooka 2.png|Pachyrhinosaurus using Thunder Bazooka in Japanese arcade gameplay (attacking Utahraptor) Pachyrhinosaurus skeleton.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus skeleton (with a correct flat nose pad, instead of the thick horn seen in Dinosaur King) Category:DS Game Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG